Gnomes
Gnomes are a type of character in the canon and fanon series. They seem to be a very popular type of character in the fanon series. List of Gnomes (by letter) A *Ava *Adam *Anais *Alabama *April *Adrian *Alexandria *Ava's father *Ava's mother *Audrey *Audrey's mother B *Bonita *Brianna *Brenna *Bridget *Bailey *Becky *Bonnie *Brenda *Burger Gnome *Blaire C *Carley *Carol *Catherine *Carissa *Clara *Cedric *Charlie *Chelsea *Collin *Chris *Cecily *Charlotte *Chuck *Cristela *Carley's mother *Cameron D *Daia *DoraGood Knight E *Edna *Emily *Easton *Ella *Echo *Eli *Ethan *Edwina *Evelyn *Emma *Edna's granny gnome *ElizabethNorman and His Friends *Edna's mother F G *Grace *Gianna H *HannahVoice Mix Up *Haleigh *Hope *Henry *Hanni I J *John *Jayce *Justice *Jaden *James *Jenny *JulietteThe Ticket Gnome *Jackie *Jenna *Jenifer *Joseph K *Katrina *Kayla *Kara *Kelsey *Karina *Kendall L *Leslie *Lilac *Lily *Lori *Luna *Leah *Liam *Layla M *Maddie *Melvin *Ms Andie *Moira *Molly *Maggie *Meredith *Michelle *Mikayla N *Norman *Norman Jr. *November *Norman's father *Norman's mother *Normanette O * Owen P *Preston *Patrick *Paige *Prudence R *Ringmaster Gnome *Rebecca *Raleigh *Richard Jr. *Renee S *Sarah *Serenity *Serena *Spritely *Starla *Sian *Saara *Shayle *Serenity Jr. *Serenity's mother *Saige T * Teresa * Tristan * Thomas U V * Vivienne * Valerie W *WilliamEdna's New Style X * XavierThe Fruit Gnome Y Z * ZechariahThe Pinkerton Always Rings Twice Unnamed Gnomes A * Ava's mother * Ava's father * Audrey's mother B * Burger Gnome C * Carley's mother E * Edna's granny gnome * Edna's mother N * Norman's mother * Norman's father S * Serenity's mother Character Gallery Edna badass moment.jpg|Edna/Carol Norman expy.PNG|Norman/Norman Jr. Ringmaster Gnome expy 1.png|Ringmaster Gnome Fruit Salesgnome.png|Fruit salesgnome Collin.png|Collin Adam.png|Adam Unnamed female gnome.png|Bonita Unnamed male gnome.png|Preston Carley.png|Carley Serenity.png|Serenity/Catherine Melvin.png|Melvin Grace.png|Grace Easton.png|Easton Ms Andie.png|Ms Andie Charlie.png|Charlie Lilac.png|Lilac Lori.png|Lori Luna.png|Luna Spritely.jpeg|Spritely Purple Edna (Hannah).png|Hannah Cedric.png|Cedric Bridget dancing.png|Bridget Starla.png|Starla Kayla dancing.png|Kayla Kayla's twin sister.png|Kara Chris.png|Chris Ava.png|Ava Layla the Gnome.png|Layla Jenny the Gnome.png|Jenny Jayce the Gnome.png|Jayce Hanni the Gnome.png|Hanni Bonnie the Gnome.png|Bonnie Cecily the Gnome.png|Cecily Thomas the Gnome.png|Thomas Shayle the Gnome.png|Shayle Saara the Gnome.png|Saara Dora the Gnome.png|Dora Zechariah the Gnome.png|Zechariah Leah.png|Leah Daia.png|Daia William.png|William Henry.png|Henry November.png|November Kendall the Gnome.png|Kendall Valerie the Gnome.png|Valerie Gnomes' favorite colors (known) *Norman- Dirt brown https://twitter.com/PinkaPeterPBS/status/1188470284321509376 *Edna- Raspberry *Ringmaster Gnome- Light blue *Carley- Pink *Ava- Pink *Adam- Pink *Serena- Pink *Lori- Yellow *Spritely- Maroon https://twitter.com/PinkaPeterPBS/status/1191022098870915072 *Kayla- Turquoise *Katrina- Dark purple *Carissa- Red *Dora- Silver *Hannah- Purple *Grace- Yellow orange *Ms Andie- Yellow orange *Easton- Light blue *Serenity- Ivory blue *Melvin- Yellow orange *Brianna- Black *William- Green *Zechariah- Red Hairstyles Grace's hairstyle Gnomes who have this hairstyle *Grace *Ms Andie *Kayla *Moira *Anais *Alabama *April *Brenna *Bridget *Bailey *Becky *Brenda *Katrina *Kara *Carley *Carissa *Clara *Chelsea *Charlotte *Cristela *Dora *Ella *Edwina *Evelyn *Gianna *Haleigh *Leslie *Lily *Emma *Maggie *Rebecca *Starla *Leah *Hanni *Vivienne *Carley's mother *Michelle *Valerie *Blaire Edna's hairstyle Gnomes who have this hairstyle *Edna *Carol *Emily *Lori *Kelsey *Hannah *Bonnie *Sarah *Cecily *Echo *Hope *Ashleigh *Raleigh *Meredith *Sian *Jenny *Saara *Juliette *Elizabeth *Normanette *Norman's mother *Audrey *Audrey's mother *Edna's granny gnome *Paige *Layla *Prudence *Jackie *Kendall *Karina *Saige *Cameron *Jenna *Mikayla *Edna's mother *Jenifer Norman's hairstyle Gnomes who have this hairstyle *Norman *Norman Jr. *Ethan *Chuck *Thomas *Norman's father *Owen Ringmaster Gnome's hairstyle Gnomes who have this hairstyle *Ringmaster Gnome *Collin *Easton *Charlie *Preston *Xavier *Jayce *David *Shayle *Jaden *Burger Gnome *Richard Jr. *November *Henry *William *John *Joseph Serenity's hairstyle Gnomes who have this hairstyle *Serenity *Catherine *Lilac *Bonita *Ava *Maddie *Luna *Daia *Serenity Jr. *Ava's mother *Serenity's mother *Renee Melvin's hairstyle Gnomes who have this hairstyle *Melvin *Chris *Adam *Cedric *Justice *James *Ava's father *Zechariah Long hair Gnomes who have this hairstyle *Brianna *Serena Pauline's hairstyle Gnomes who have this hairstyle *Millie *Teresa Pearl's hairstyle Gnomes who have this hairstyle * Molly * Molly's mother Trivia *Out of all the gnomes, Edna/Norman, Ringmaster Gnome, Ms Andie, and Serenity/Melvin have children (Edna and Norman-Norman Jr. and Emily, Ringmaster Gnome-Brenna and Richard Jr., Ms Andie-Grace and Melvin, and Serenity and Melvin-Serenity Jr.) *Edna and Carol look alike. *Kayla and Kara look alike. *Serenity and Catherine look alike. *The majority of the female gnomes (except Edna, Carol, Kayla, Kara, Bridget, Bonita, Brianna, Katrina, Anais, Ava, Chelsea, Moira, Bailey, Carissa, Gianna, Grace, her mother Ms Andie, Serena, Becky, Dora, Haleigh, Lilac, Leslie, Bonnie, Cecily, Rebecca, Maggie, Alabama, Charlotte, Ella, Molly, Edwina, Lily, Millie, Ashleigh, Raleigh, Meredith, Sian, Saara, Juliette, Norman's mother, Serenity's mother, Edna's granny gnome, Audrey's mother, Paige Layla, Blaire, Karina, Kendall, Valerie, Cameron, Jenna, Mikayla, and Edna's mother) are voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy. *Millie having Pauline's hairstyle is an allusion to The New Baby where Pauline was seen pretending to be her while playing house. References Category:Character types